


The End of All Things

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But right now they’re oblivious dorks, But then the Mafia comes, I promise they get together, John is a Retributionist, M/M, Memes ensue, Smitty is a lookout, Smitty looks out for John, The angst comes later, Town of Salem AU, and fucks everything up, but a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: John doesn’t like his role. He simply doesn’t. It keeps him quiet and secluded until one particular interesting lookout comes in and makes everything bright again. It just seems perfect. Until it isn’t anymore.After all, this is the Town of Salem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how long it will be between updates, but it will be somewhat sporadic. I might write more in this universe, as I do have it all planned out, but I want to do this first. Title is based on the Panic! At the Disco song of the same name. Just ... listen to the lyrics and you’ll know why. And Dani, because I know you’re going to read this, I apologize in advance. Not this chapter, but a later one will hurt like a bitch.

John doesn’t remember why he looked up. Usually he’s so involved in his shoes or lost in thought that he doesn’t even need to at this point. He simply sticks his key in the hole and walks in to flop straight into his bed. The thoughts don’t even register half the time; he’s simply in autopilot mode. But whatever it was—a tree branch, the wind, his own subconscious—something made his head glance up. 

The kid sitting on his roof couldn’t have been more than 20, 21 Maybe. The first thing he noticed was the starch white hair that sat unkept on top his head. His eyes sat behind red and blue glasses on top of skin equally as pale. He wore a yellow sweat jacket over a red and white striped T-shirt that extended over black pants. His shoes were two different colors as well: one black with yellow laces, the other yellow with white laces. He seems distracted, not noticing John’s staring. 

“What the fuck are you doing up on the roof of my house?” He asks bluntly, making the kid jump. The stranger’s attention is all on him, glasses pushed to the side to know he means business.

“My job.” He replies equally as curtly. When John tilts his head in confusion, the kid sighs. “Well, I’m a lookout. I’m looking out for you.”

“Ok. Well, as a heads up you’re wasting your time.” Kryoz let his head drop back down to his shoes. “I’m not important; nothing’s going to happen.”

“Well that makes my life easier so I really don’t care. I’m Smitty, by the way.” He smiles, and Kryoz quickly nods in acknowledgement. 

“John. How’d you get my roof anyways? And why watch me?”

“Second question first. I did eenie-meanie-minnie-cute and landed on you.”

“Isn’t it eenie-meanie-minnie-you for the short version.”

“Yeah, but I saw you first and thought, Damb he’s cute. I’m watching him tonight.” John giggled, and he was glad the darkness of the night covered his blush. “And to answer your first question, I use the garbage in the back to pull myself up. I’ve done it so much now it takes no time at all.”

“You know what? Fuck it, I’m joining you.” Smitty seemed surprised, running alongside John as he made his way to the back of the house. He watched Smitty’s shoes alternate as they hit the rooftop. Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow. 

When John got to the back, he pulled some of his hair back out of his face. He took his time getting in top of the trash, unsure if it would hold his weight properly. He could feel the dents in the cheap plastic from the younger had clambered up here before. He looked to the roof, which wasn’t as far as he thought with the extra three or so feet. 

“Need a hand?” Smitty asked, leaning a hand over the railing. John shook his head before preceding to slowly pull himself up. It took about a minute just to pull his torso over onto the roof, before he was left hanging and feet kicking because of his lack of upper body strength. Man, he really needed to get back to the gym. 

“I’ll take that hand now.” He sighed, causing Smitty to laugh as he extended his help. It wasn’t long before John had joined the lookout up on the roof, seeing the whole town of Salem sprawled before his eyes. It was breathtaking at the same time it felt debilitating, as it made him seem so small in the expanse. “So ...” He said, trying to derail this train of thought. “What do you do up here to pass the time?”

“Okay, So this going to nerdy but I’ve actually been trying to come up with stories for the constellations.” Smitty grabbed John’s hand by its wrist, guiding it toward a collection of stars. “Like right there is Orion. He’s got the belt made of three stars, so you it’s him. And he can’t take that belt off because he’s been cursed with an infinitely growing erect penis if he does.”

“So no dicks out for Harambe?” Smitty dropped his hand, looking John straight in the eyes. John stared back into his faded brown. 

“I wish you die tonight with your dead memes.”

“Shoot me.” Smitty was clearly trying to hold back laughter as he took a step back, holding a finger guns out in John’s direction. 

“I won’t hesitate bitch.” He tried to say in a straight faced valley girl voice. However, he was so giggly that he just couldn’t. John gave in too to the laughter once Smitty had broken and the beautiful sound of his laughter poured out of his mouth. 

John forgot about sleep, not realizing the hours that have passed until the sun had begun to show itself over the horizon. It was the start of something beautiful, he could tell. And he was willing to run with it as far as it would go.


	2. Chapter 2

“C’mon! You’re going to like this, I promise.” Smitty urged, pulling Kryoz along by his wrist in the dead of night. He claimed he had a keen sense of direction from being a lookout and all, but a couple of tight squeezes and a tree up his ass later, John’s not sure he truly believes him. 

“And you’re sure it doesn’t ruin my nails?” Smitty laughed as he stopped and, consequently, let go of John’s hand. John wanted it back, but didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t think this will ruin your nails.” He pointed up, the faded blue sign of the public pool only visible from Smitty’s flashlight. Also visible were the pool hours, which clearly indicated that it was closed. Smitty seemed to read his thoughts. “C’mon. I know a guy.”

“You have such a myriad of friends I’d be surprised if you didn’t know a guy.” Smitty laughed, throwing his body into it. John smiled at the sound as Smit grabbed his wrist once more and dragged him toward the entrance. A darker skinned man smiled at them from the entrance as he held the door open. 

“Thanks Jay.” Smitty spoke at man as he slipped past, John following closely behind from no choice of his own. Smitty released his hand, and he was left to his own devises as Smitty finished talking to Jay. 

“Hey, no problem man. I left some stuff for you at the tiki bar in the back for some custom drinks like you asked.”

“Sweet, thanks.”

“And hey, if you ever need a wingman ...” Jay elbowed Smitty as he began to blush. “What’s his name?”

“John.”

“He have a role?”

“Yeah. But whenever I push to find out what it is he dodges all my questions better than the Vice President.” 

Jay nodded. “Well Whatever happens, good luck. Rooting for you guys.”

“Thanks Jay.” Smitty said as he left the two alone. John had taken off his shoes and socks and was kicking his feet back and forth in the water rhythmically. His sleeves were rolled up on his t-shirt. Smitty walked over and sat next to him crossed legged. 

“This is nice.” John commented. “Peaceful.”

“Not for long.” John raised an eyebrow at Smitty’s statement, but wasn’t puzzled for long as he was pushed into the pool. He popped up a moment later facing Smitty’s knowing grin. 

“Dick.” Smitty laughed, not moving from his spot. Kryoz swam over to the edge of the pool, right under Smitty. 

“You asked for it.” John smirked and pushed himself mostly out of the pool. Smitty faltered from his cool guy persona. “Uh ... John?”

“Yeah?”

“You know ... how close you are?” John laughed, pressing his forehead against Smii7y’s. “You’re going to do what I think you are going to, aren’t you?”

“Yep.” John grabbed Smitty’s shirt collar and pulled him into the pool, screaming as he fell into water. He rose, taking any excess water in his mouth and squirting it at John. 

“You’re such a cuck.” He laughed. John smirked. 

“You deserved it. Now, don’t mind me as I try and pull your shorts off.” Kryoz winked, before disappearing under the surface of the water. 

“John!” Smitty called and dived after him. 

~•~

“How do you make such a mean Shirley Temple? Like seriously, this is amazing!” Smitty beamed. John laughed, playing with the tiny umbrella with his nails. 

“Magic. And a little more alcohol than I should.”

“There’s ... no alcohol in a Shirley temple.”

“Exactly. And that should be changed.” Smitty giggled, taking another sip of the spiked drink. “It’s almost morning. We should leave soon before people begin wondering where we are.”

“Yeah.” John nodded somberly. “But we’re doing this again, right?”

“Something like it, Yeah. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

“I never want to get rid of you.” John muttered under his breath, which Smitty didn’t seem to catch. “Promise me we’re not going to let go of each other.”

“I’ll never let go, Jack!” Smitty said in a mock Rose voice, which got John laughing again. “But yeah, I promise. I’ll always be there. Especially if you don’t want me there.”

“Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I’m not 100% sastified with how this chapter turned out. But this could also be due to the fact that I haven’t written in forever. So ... enjoy? 
> 
> And please give me feedback. Both positive and constructive. Thank you guys. <3

John had just figured it out too. 

Last night wasn’t anything special between him and Smitty. They had gotten into an argument about something stupid; he couldn’t really remember. All he knew was he didn’t listen when Smit ranted about how he was right. He was watching how his eyes seemed to almost shimmer in the moonlight. How his hair bounced with the slight breeze. How he waved his hands when talking and how he threw his whole body back when he laughed. 

“Well, I better head back home. It’s clear nobody is visiting your sorry ass tonight.” Smitty jabbed, bringing John somewhat back to reality. He smiled bittersweetly.

“Hate you see you go, milk boi.” John joked back, trying to avoid his true feelings. “But love to see you leave.”

“Bitch, if you wanted a piece of my ass then you could have told me so.” Smitty rose and began twerking in front of John. 

“Yaaaaaassssss gurl. Work it!” Smitty laughed, making John’s fake smile fade into a real one. “Now go before I kick you ass this time.”

“Rude™” Smit teased as he hopped off the roof. John slid down to its edge, watching Smitty flash his smile that made John’s stomach dance. “I’ll see you tomorrow Highrise Ganamede.”

John didn’t say a word, just flashed a piece sign as Smitty turned to go home. He earns a laugh from the boy which causes John’s face to turn a soft red shade. And through the night he can’t stop thinking about the other as he wastes away the few hours he has left to sleep. The perfect chubby form, the amazingly executed corny jokes, the synchronized memes screamed into the night until they’re voices were hoarse or until someone told them to shut up. He wanted that to be with him. As more than a fellow town member, a Lookout, a friend. 

John was in love with Smitty. He was gonna tell him that the next morning. He never got the chance. 

Smitty’s body lay in the middle of town on display for all to see. John couldn’t see his eyes from where he was on his back, but the red that tainted his white hair told the whole story. Tears blurred his vision as someone announced Smitty’s death to the town: Shot by the Mafia. He collapsed to the ground, stricken with grieve and crushed under pitying looks. Smitty ... was dead. Gone. Forever. 

The words John wanted to say would always remain on the top of his tongue. The emotions he felt around the other would never be fully realized. No more nights watching outdated meme compilations or making up stupid stories about nearby neighbors. No more soft accidental touches or cuddling close to each other for warm when the wind blows through their clothes. No more nights with him. 

“John.” John snapped out of his trance, looking to his left to see Brian. A soft knowing smile rested on his face and his arm just hovered above his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t say that.” John shoved his arm away. Brian made no move to come any closer. “They’re just ... meaningless words. You don’t know how I feel. 

“I just knew you and Smitty were close. And ... I’m here if you ever need anyone.”

“It’s just ... who would want to kill Smitty?” John began to rant. “He didn’t do anything really to hurt anyone. Sure he could be a bit of a peeper at times, but that’s literally his job. And 75% of the time he just watched my dumb ass. Why would they want to kill Smitty?”

“I don’t know.” Brian breathed, refusing to look John in the eyes. The latter looked at Smitty’s dead body once more. 

“I can’t ... can’t look at him anymore.” John choked out, before turning and running away. Trying to outrun the silence and regret that followed in Smitty’s absence.


End file.
